Ricochet
by Delle Tuh
Summary: Brotherly competition in the most...delectable of ways. Albus Severus and James Sirius get into a game of sorts. Rated M for Sexual Content and Incest. Complete.
1. Game Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Ricochet**

**Chapter One  
**_"Game Plan"_

It had started as a game of brotherly competition…of sorts.

Of course since they were brothers and the words sex, blow job, hand job and rimming came into the picture, it wasn't your normal rivalries game.

And since there were no rules, the outcome was a ruthless week of moans in the office and screams in the pool at the gym.

It began after a rather mean and beguiling round of five dimes. James having dropped his dimes before Albus could finish him off.

"Oh yeah?" He said, standing naked in front of his brother.

Albus merely laughed.

"That's the rules big brother." He answered, sitting down in his recliner and kicking up his feet. "You were the one that wanted to play this wretched little game."

He smiled mischievously, it reminded James of an imp. He suddenly smiled back.

"Alright." He coughed, spreading his legs as he stood, his erection jutting out from his body as Albus gulped at the sight before regaining control. "Then I propose another game."

"Oh?" He said, twirling his wand in his fingers, "Do tell."

"Starting with you, little brother, we take turns on giving and receiving in the most…cleverest of ways." He smiled at the thought. Albus raised an eyebrow.

"What's the point?" James snickered.

"The point is to win with the most outrageous place, time or position. And whichever in between."

"So the most imaginative wins."

"And the most innovative."

"Deal." He didn't think Al would agree that fast, but he was lucky he did.

"Good," James smiled broadly, "We'll start tomorrow."

"How about…" Albus reached up to wrap his arms around James' waist and pull him into his lap. "We start tonight?"

"Because dear brother," He placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "It's my turn."

--

**Author's Note: **If you guys don't know what the five dimes game is, it's when your partner stands, spreading their legs with five dimes between their fingers, their hands above their heads. You pleasure them, but they can't drop the dimes, or everything you do stops completely. Obviously our poor little James lost, Lol. Written for a request by C. Adrien Cummings off of a oneshot he wanted in _Infinite Epiphany_, he liked the idea so much he wanted a story. So here it is, plot and everything, hope you're proud of the Stoner :D Written with inspiration by the song Ricochet by Shiny Toy Guns, Review! --Delta


	2. Bouncing Back

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Chapter Two  
**_"Bouncing Back"_

"What the fuck?"

It was the first sentence that popped into his head as he wrenched his eyes open. He looked up to see his arms spread across the top of the bed, tied to either posts…just as his legs were. He pulled at the wiry rope and thrashed the sheets around him.

"James!" he cried. "James!"

"Oh do calm down."

He turned to his right to see his brother, steam rolling off of his body as he stood, dripping wet from his early morning shower. Albus gulped.

He slowly came to stand near the bedside table, his hair falling in locks around his smirking face.

"This isn't funny," Albus said, his tone as serious as the look upon his face.

"Oh but it is," James whispered playfully, his finger idly tracing small circles upon the hollow of his hipbone. It was only then that he felt the breeze across his body, and it was only then that he realized the depth of the situation.

He was naked, spread across a bed and tied to it's posts, all for his lover's enjoyment. Or was it his?

He stopped thinking when that finger that had his attention earlier slowly began to drift closer and closer to the erection the suddenly stood from between his own legs. He merely shivered in response as a fingernail scraped softly down the length and up again, causing a groan to issue from the body beside James.

Warm breath suddenly blossomed from his mouth and onto his cold skin, erupting goose bumps along his now sensitive hip. He trembled as the rope bit into his wrists. He winced as the pleasure drove on.

His fingers curled around the pulsing flesh, slowly beginning to thrust his fist in a teasingly slow rhythm. Albus groaned deeply, the sound resonating through his chest and bringing a smile to James face.

He slowly climbed upon the large bed, straddling one of Albus' legs as his hand worked between them, still achingly slow.

Sweat beaded upon his skin, his hair sticking to his forehead as he began to pant, his breaths short and gasping, his muscles tensing, bunching neatly under his skin. The ropes began to burn as they rubbed mercilessly against his wrists, his hands grasping the rope that tied him to the bed, his back arching deeply into the hand that drove his pleasure.

But it wasn't until James' mouth reached his skin that his lips parted, and he moaned. It was helpless, a sound of submission as James' tongue whorled around his ribs, nipping and licking ever so painstakingly slow.

He whimpered as his tongue met his hipbone, licking the hollow and sucking upon the skin softly, his teeth burying themselves there for but a moment before he slowly licked downward.

Albus gasped as James took his whole length within his mouth, his tongue slowly twirling along the underside as he cried out, bucking his hips slowly against the roof of the boy's mouth, the friction a sweet spike of pleasure before he pulled back, licking the very tip before letting him go completely.

Albus moaned loudly, his eyes glazed over as he searched for his brother, his hips involuntarily bucking into the air as he threw his head back and groaned.

But then it was James at his feet, untying the ropes that dug into his now red ankles. He rubbed them uselessly together before James wrenched them apart, his thigh rested upon his brothers.

He groaned as he felt his length at his backside, circling his sensitive skin softly before inching past the tightened skin, his voice sounding in a long and glorious moan of relief. And with Albus' calf upon his chest he began to thrust, building a deep and luxurious pattern of strokes, his hips arching upward.

Albus practically screamed as James wrapped his hand once more around his now bulging erection, pumping his fist around it in time with his thrusts, brushing his prostate with every motion until finally, he came.

Stars burst in front of his eyes as he cried out, pulling at the ropes around his wrist as he came in one extraordinary moment of pure, unadulterated bliss.

He lay panting and replete afterwards, James reaching to untie his wrists, rubbing them lovingly and placing kisses atop the slightly marred skin. Albus smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him close as they both nuzzled each other sleepily.

"Tomorrow it's your turn, Al."

He merely smiled in response.

--

**Author's Note: **So I'm starting slow, nothing too out there and kinky, really. Just things other than the normal bedroom scene. Which seems to be the entire mission here. Still, I believe James did a fantastic job with his brother in this. Next chapter it's Al's turn O: Excited? Review! --Delta


	3. Accelerating Climax

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Chapter Three  
**_"Accelerating Climax"_

The sunset filled the scenery in front of them, glowing mildly through the windshield, a golden orange tint surrounding them as James drove into the countryside, nearer and nearer to their father's house in Ottery St. Catchpole.

But it was as the last of the sun's rays splayed across the paved road that he felt Albus' hand resting upon his thigh, slowly working it's way upward, he shifted a little in his seat.

"Al," he said warningly, looking at him for only a moment before returning his eyes to the road, no headlights in sight as they round the large peak, swirling slowly into the horizon as he heard his zipper, and felt the rustle of his pants.

"Al!" He exclaimed this time, both hands strained as his fingers wrapped protectively around the steering wheel, his knuckles white as ice as Albus leaned into his lap, breathing warmly across his sensitive skin as he shivered, a small groan erupting in his throat.

"My turn."

And he smirked before taking his length into his warm, delectably wet mouth. He moaned as his eyes rolled, his grip on the wheel slacking as the tires strayed slightly from the road. James positioned the car to the middle of the road at once, Albus still working between his legs.

It was pressure, building with the intensity that his mouth seemed to hold, those lips working around his burning skin as his tongue lapped at the base, his throat swallowing around the tip as he groaned aloud, his eyes rolling once more as the car threatened to turn from the road under his very fingers.

He sucked him deeper into his mouth, moving deliciously around him as a fast and strong release built, his foot nearly crushing the gas pedal beneath his foot as he screamed, the mouth surrounding him sucking slowly, before letting him fall limply from his mouth.

James sat panting, turning into his father's drive as Al buckled his brother pants, kissing his cheek before leaving the car.

"I think I quite like this game James," he said, a smirk upon his face as his thumb wiped a bit of left over moisture from his lip, and taking it to his mouth before turning up the walk, leaving James to grumble silently behind, straightening his clothes before joining his brother.

--

**Author's Note:** LMAO! I think this chapter was funny, I love how smug Albus always is. And I mean, don't do this at home cuz you could really like hurt somebody, but it was fun to write, and hopefully it's fun to read :D James' turn next, I do seem to favor him more nowadays...Review! --Delta


	4. Mobile Emergency

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Chapter Four  
**_"Mobile Emergency"_

James had gotten the day off, his day going to be spent lazily in bed with the telly at his control. Albus snickered at the thought as he sat in his small office, mumbling obscenities to himself as he worked, filling and alphabetizing, ranking and ordering.

By noon he was yawning every five minutes, his jaw stretched and aching as his cell phone rang merrily by his desk, a song he surely didn't want to hear at this point. It was his brothers ring tone. He groaned on the inside.

"Hello?"

He was answered by a long and glorious moan on the other end, a sound that sent a shock of electricity straight between his legs.

"Albus," it as his name, whispered on lips he would have begged to have upon his own skin at that moment, anything to quench the fire that had now started on the surface, burning it's way through.

He couldn't say anything back, his voice seemed still as he listened to the labored breathing, the slight whimpers between them as his brother's voice sounded on the other end, groaning so loudly he could have swore Sue from accounting could hear on the other end of the office.

"Albus," he said again, this time there was a hitch in his voice, his breathing becoming much more uneven as the time passed. Was it five minutes? Ten minutes? An hour?

He had no idea at this point, the only thing that mattered was the burning ache he felt crawling between his legs, stirring as blood pounded through his veins.

"I'm going to come," now his voice was strained, moans separating his breaths as he began to pant on the phone, his fingers gripping the desk in front of him as he tried his hardest not to reach under the desk and just relieve a little bit of the burning pressure…

But he heard James' release right as his hand stroked the bulge in his pants, his deep groan satisfaction that his climax had been worth it, the way his breathing seemed to calm before Albus snatched his hand away from his pants.

"Asshole."

"It's alright, lovely," James laughed on the other end, blissfully content with himself, "You'll pay me back later."

And with a click on the other line, Albus was left alone with his…_problem._ And with no way to ease it.

--

**Author's Note: **James is such a dick! Haha. I loved this one, because in all reality he kinda cheated, but they never really worked out the rules, lol. Review! --Delta


	5. Lemon Raspberry Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Chapter Five  
**_"Lemon Raspberry Surprise"_

The night had ended rather late, work having pressed upon them so heavily they felt wired by the time midnight passed, swiftly leaving them with adrenaline in their veins.

They decided to stop by a small restaurant near their Uncle's joke shop, the atmosphere musky and drenched with sensation, their booth in the far off corner, deep in the burgeoning shadows off early morning.

"We'll just take the usual, Sophie," James yawned as he settled into the leather seat, his eyelids drooping ever so slightly.

"You got it, Jamie," she said with a wink, her wand tucked between her curly hair as she disappeared behind the kitchen, pots and pans banging metallically as Albus sat, watching James as he drifted slowly off to sleep.

Before his eyes fully closed he felt something warm sweep across his thigh, he looked to his right and saw nothing, his brother was gone.

"Al?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes.

Then he felt the very rough fabric of his jeans being pulled from his bare thighs. He really regretted not wearing any boxers today.

"Tsk tsk," he heard from beneath the table, long and dexterous hands sliding up his thighs and between his legs, grabbing his length with a certain authority he couldn't miss.

He nearly groaned from the contact, his back falling into the plush seat behind him as his hands gripped the table in front of him.

"Ssh," was what he heard next, before he felt a hot, warm and wet mouth envelop him whole.

He gasped.

He was already hard, blood pounding through his erection as it slid in Albus' mouth, in and slowly out, thrusting into his throat as the friction filled roof of his mouth clung to him like Heaven. He couldn't help but groan.

He felt that warm mouth slide from his member before he heard another…

_"Shh…"_

He quickly shut his mouth and bit his lip, a tongue wickedly licking up and down his length before taking him whole once more. He whimpered this time, his teeth digging into the soft skin of his lower lip, indents sure to be there when he released his grip.

But as he felt his tight throat swallow around him, his teeth dug even harder into his lip, a small droplet of blood easing from his incisor, release evident in his breaths, shallow and uneven, ending with the slightest of whimpers.

And then he groaned, a small out cry as he spilled into Albus' mouth, his grip tightening on the table as he shuddered.

Albus appeared beside his brother but moments later, his thumb wiping the edges of his lips and licking them before reaching for the small crimson drop that remained on James' own lip and taking it to his mouth once more, Sophie appearing from behind the kitchen with the brightest, most brilliant blush across her cheeks.

She set the plates before them, a large cup of coffee and a small flask of brandy among the spread. She winked before leaving them in silence, James' breath still uneven as he continued to scowl at his brother, whom continued to eat as if nothing happened.

--

**Author's Note: **Ok, so many of you might not know about my precious little Sophie, and some may. She is a clairvoyant character in _The Shop._ Who is good friends of Angelina and George. That explains the location and the blush across her cheeks. Though...I do love this idea. Mmm...Review! --Delta


	6. Echoing Silence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Chapter Six  
**"_Echoing Silence"_

His day at work had been long and exhausting, Albus having worked since early dawn that morning, the sun already having been set as he entered his flat, sighing as the darkness enveloped him.

"James?" he called, hanging his coat upon the hanger as he kicked off his shoes, his hand already loosening the tie around his neck.

Before he knew it he felt him, his chest pressed behind his back as a large square of black silk surrounded his eyes, his eye sight completely obscured.

"James?" he asked more feverishly, reaching out with his hands as he shook ever so slightly.

"I'm here, my love." He heard him, his sweet and velvety voice breathing warmly upon his ear as he felt his hand, entwining into his. He sighed he felt his warm chest at his shoulders, another hand working the shirt from his aching back.

Then he felt skin upon skin, those fingers still between his, lips now tracing the line of his neck as he shivered.

"To the bed, love," he heard him whisper, taking his ribbed side and walking him towards their bedroom. He then knelt before Albus and rid him of his clothes, sliding his slacks down his legs, peeling his boxers from his groin as he blew warmly upon it, watching as he jerked in response.

He then gently placed him upon the bed, spread gently across the down blankets, Al's breathing slightly hitched as the fan above him blew on his sensitive skin, cool and brushing goose bumps along his abdomen.

James then took his own clothes from his body, leaving himself completely bare as he straddled Albus' waist, the boy grinning at the slight friction he made. James then settled between the boys legs, his own legs dangling from the bed as he rest his torso upon on of Albus', his erection already in his palm.

He gasped as he wrapped his legs around James' backside, arching slightly as James wrapped his fingers tightly around his shaft, moving it slowly up and back. Al moaned in frustration, James smiled before licking his tip with perfect clarity.

It was then that he moaned, a deep and resonating sound within his throat as he trembled, blood already pulsing between his legs. James' mouth then enveloped him, hot and wet sliding all the way down his shaft and back up, before he released him once more. Then it was his tongue, hot and wet against his own skin as it licked downward slowly, finding the sensitive skin there and lifting Albus' legs to better acquire it.

Al almost screamed as those lips encircled that flesh and sucked on it softly, licking it slowly around before it was gone once again.

He groaned from the loss, bucking his hips as he swore to himself, he heard James laugh.

Then he felt a shift in the bed, and then James' heat wasn't there at all. He sat up slightly, looking into the darkness of the fabric that surrounded his eyes. He swore silently once again.

Then he felt thighs against his own, and his length pressed against his. He moaned loudly as he bucked his hips, hands searching in the darkness for anything, anything at all. He found it as his brother's hands clasped his, digging them into the bed beneath them.

He felt him poised at his entrance, sliding it gingerly back and forth before easing in and slowly back out. Albus moaned, clawing into his own hands as he threw his head back, gritting his teeth.

James continued with shallow, easy thrusts, growing in length and depth as his hips found a certain rhythm with Albus', rocking back and forth. They both sighed as they settled, a gradual climax that promised a sparkling ending.

They both rode the waves, James choking out moans as Albus groaned in his throat, digging his teeth into his lip as cried out. It seemed a struggle, so complete and perfect that James reached to pull the silk from Albus' eyes, looking into them ever so carefully as his thrusts deepened.

His eyes rolled back as James watched the rapture across his face, climax near as he moaned his name, softly, securely in the middle of the night.

And they both exploded, looking into each others eyes as they cried out, their voices seeming to create a type of music as they disbanded, panting as they lay replete, wrapped in each other's arms, lovingly stroking hair as heartbeats slowed.

They fell asleep entangled, smiles across their faces as morning reached them, only to bring rain clouds and thunderstorms with it.

--

**Author's Note:** I know, that shit's hot. I truly love this chapter, it really shows how much they love each other. Not to mention how well they seem to know each other. The last paragraph gives way into the next chapter, so bare with me and...of course, Review! --Delta


	7. Icy Retreat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Chapter Seven  
"**_Icy Retreat"_

The day had granted them a downpour, sheets of the rain coming down upon them, flooding their walks and streets, drenching them from head to toe as they walked to and from work.

But it was late that night, after they had laid naked beside the fire with a mug of coffee, that Albus' eye lit up with an idea. All James could do was narrow his eyes as he smiled, standing and taking him with him.

"But it's bloody _cold_ out there, Al," he said sternly, trying to hold his ground.

"Pansy," he stuck out his tongue. "I win."

"Oh no you don't," this time it was James taking him by the hand and walking to their lawn, stormy clouds skulking over them in a manner as if to sneak up on someone. But Albus happily took James to the grass outside of their window, laying him amongst the wet and cold ground as he straddled his hips.

"Trust me," and with the smirk that followed, he could do nothing but obey.

His kiss was soft, sweet and sentimental as his tongue traced the seam of his lips, working slowly together, as their soaking wet bodies pressed roughly against the other. Their heat causing a kind of warmth to seep into their skin, clinging to each other as they build it upon the other, lust driven flames finally licking up their bare skin.

And it was all warm skin, a contrast against the now pouring rain as they ground their hips together, producing a friction they both seemed to groan at. But it was James' lips upon Albus' neck that rang a moan through the sheeted silence, drown out by the splatter of water against solid ground as teeth found a pulse.

All he could do was cling to the body in front of him as he thrust upward and into it, warmth enveloping him as he moaned in relief, James sighing as he pressed his head into the crook of his neck.

He began to thrust upward, arching his movements as James moaned, whimpering softly as the cold rain hit his back, pounding against him softly as the ache of climax drew over him, warmth spreading from his abdomen from his very skin, seeming to make the rain around him warm from his heat.

And they cried out into the dark silence, muted in the watery abyss around them, rain falling as their hair clung to their faces, their eyes drowning into each other as time ticked slowly by, release pounding in his very blood, filling his thoughts as it fired across his skin, the rain around him driving the intensity as it mounted higher.

They lay replete soon enough, laying in each other's arms, still kissing softly as the rain fell gracefully around them…

--

**Author's Note: **Rain sex. Yum is all I have to say. Only one chapter after this one. Hopefully it turns out well enough. Hopefully you all like it ;D Review! --Delta


	8. Swept Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Chapter Eight  
**"_Swept Away"_

"Bloody Christ, James."

They were currently situated in a rather…fine predicament. The broom shed at the Burrow having shrunk whilst they got taller in their childhood years. Now that they were practically grown men didn't help the situation at all.

James finally found level footing, and with a power Albus couldn't resist he pulled him into his arms, warm lips meeting him there as his mind seemed to become distant and clouded, his thoughts diluting into mere static.

His tongue teased the seam of his lips before he parted them in a small gasp as hands fisted his hair, a spike of pain shooting across his skin as it rang through his limbs and between his legs as he groaned ever so softly.

Soon hands were under shirts and between the fabric of jeans as clothes were peeled from already warm bodies. Breathing was soon an option as moans were produced from wandering fingers and hunting lips, warm and beckoning tongues trailing down muscled bodies as limbs became ensnared within each other.

And then, with James upon his knees, his mouth already working across Albus' bare thigh, they heard the faint whisper of footsteps upon wet ground, but before they could right their disheveled appearance, Hugo wrenched open the shed door.

His eyes, the most brilliant shade of steel, shown wide with surprise as his mouth fell open in a perfect "O". He continued to stare at the bare bodies in front of him, James still knelt in front of Albus as they both stared back at him in a moment of silence.

And then, Hugo did something completely unexpected. He smiled, so brightly, in fact, that it drown out the flush color of his cheeks.

"I think this means you win, James," Albus laughed as he looked down at his brother, who then rose to his feet.

"No brother, this means we both win."

And as they said it, their hands emerged from the shed and pulled Hugo within it, shutting the door and locking it safely behind him.

**The End**

**--**

**Author's Note: **I love this ending. Special thanks to C. Adrien Cummings and Rafael. Review! --Delta


End file.
